Lo difícil es aceptarlo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de los últimos acontecimientos, Draco decide realizar una cena junto a su novio, el hijo de este y su hijo, ¿Resultará? (Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos").
1. La espera

Oliiiiiiis!

Que difícil es escribir 155 palabras cuando me inspiro u.u, pero bueno...

Una historia que deseaba escribir desde hace muuucho tiempo. Creo que vendría a ser como la cuarta parte de otra historia de escribí... a mi parecer se puede leer sin necesidad de leer las otras ;) (Les hablo de: Compresión. Comprensión: dolor. Comprensión: el mismo error)

Espero les guste.

Bye!

* * *

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. La espera**

Draco pudo ver la mueca de disgusto en la cara de Scorpius. Decidió ignorarlo. De todas formas, esto era algo que debía suceder.

—Por lo menos, Albus estará aquí —murmuró el chico.

—Espero que tu comportamiento sea apropiado.

Scorpius bufó cansado y se cruzó de brazos —Mientras no se besen y no se susurren palabras amorosas no escucharas nada de mí, padre —le sonrió dulcemente.

El rubio mayor movió la cabeza. Hace un mes habían sucedido muchas cosas relevantes. Una de esas; se había enterado de la animadversión que tenía su hijo por su novio. Habían conversado sobre ello, pero Draco no estaba seguro de que él lo aceptara aún. Esa vez, muchas verdades habían quedado a la luz.

— ¿Crees que tarden? Muero de hambre.

Justo cuando iba a responderle un elfo domestico irrumpió la habitación.

Vio la tensión en Scorpius cuando le indicó que los hiciera pasar.

Ambos se levantaron cuando los Potter entraron.


	2. La cena

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. La cena**

Todos se miraron.

Draco se sentía un poco nervioso, pero dio un paso hacia Harry y lo besó suavemente. Luego, le dio la mano a Albus.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de asco y solo asintió hacia ambos. Albus suspiró acercándose a su amigo.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

—Podrías quitar la cara de asco —murmuró Albus.

—Es asqueroso —susurró bajito. Su padre y Harry iban adelante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Recuerdas que yo también soy gay?

El chico no respondió.

En silencio, llegaron al gran comedor de la mansión.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Una realidad cayó sobre los hombros de Scorpius. Él se sentaba a la izquierda de su padre, Albus a su lado y Harry frente suyo. Un lugar que solo había ocupado su madre.

Se mareo. Eso estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir la conversación fluir. ¿Por qué Albus lo aceptaba tan rápido?

Porque es feliz, le había respondido una vez.

Es difícil aceptarlo, hizo una mueca.


	3. Situaciones

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Situaciones**

Draco observó cómo su hijo apenas había probado la comida. Se había perdido conversando con Harry y Albus, y ahora recién le prestaba atención a Scorpius.

— ¿Estas bien?

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos —Creo que… necesito ir a mi habitación.

—Scorpius…

El chico se levantó bruscamente. Albus solo lo miró —Yo no… lo siento, en serio, pero no puedo. Esto no… no… —cerró los ojos apretando los puños.

Salió rápidamente del comedor, Albus dudo, pero finalmente lo siguió.

Draco sintió un vacío en su estómago. Quizás, no había sido buena idea esta cena.

Sintió la mano de Harry sobre la suya.

—Se le pasará.

—Se está comportando infantilmente —musitó—. He quebrado sus ilusiones, me lo ha dicho. Sé que… he cometido errores, Harry, pero no pensé que lo tomaría tan mal. No sé qué espera, ¿Qué viva en una mentira?

Harry no contestó solo entrelazó sus manos con las de Draco.


	4. Conversación

Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4. Conversación**

Draco observó a Harry dormir a su lado. Jamás cambiaría aquello por el matrimonio sin amor que tuvo con Astoria.

Aún seguía pensando en su hijo y en todo lo que había pasado ese día y los meses anteriores, muchas veces le había preguntado: "¿La amabas?" y luego "tu silencio responde todo, no pensé que fuese concebido sin el amor que se deben tener las parejas". En ese momento, Draco comenzaba a contarle sobre el contrato que su padre había hecho muchos años antes.

Era agotador todo eso. Él estaba cegado en joder la relación que mantenía con Harry. Por muy difícil que fuera, su hijo tenía que entender.

—Creo que es mi turno hablar con él, ¿No crees?

—Pensé que dormías.

—No puedo dormir si estas preocupado —Harry lo besó—. Es hora de que se dé cuenta de que nuestra relación no tan solo se basa en rumores.

Solides.

Promesas.

Los mantendrían juntos.


End file.
